1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle having a sunshine roof with a substantially rectangular opening, and more particularly relates to a wind deflector mounted on the sunshine roof for preventing wind turbulence from occurring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is known a vehicle with a slide type sunshine roof in wich a roof cover is slidingly opened or closed, and there is also known a detachable type sunshine roof in which a roof cover is detachably mounted on the vehicle roof. In either type these sunshine roofs, when the roof cover is opened, air vibration or air noise, usually referred to as "wind throb," may occur due to wind velocity. In order to prevent such wind throb from occurring, there is also known a sunshine roof having a wind deflector mounted on the front edge of the sunshine roof opening. However, the conventional type wind deflector is made of a flat strip plate, or is made of two separated plates placed at the opposite front edges of the sunshine roof opening. With the wind deflector comprising a flat strip plate, wind from the transverse direction may easily give rise to wind turbulence, and with the wind deflector comprising two separated plates, it is impossible to completely prevent wind turbulence at the central portion of the deflector. Even if, in the conventional wind deflector, the dimension or width of the deflector is enlarged in order to prevent wind turbulence, some problems occur, for instance, wind noise increases and it is difficult to house the deflector within the vehicle cabin.